What Happens In Romance
by ThewondererArii
Summary: Have you ever heard of that saying "All is far in love and war"? Well, in my case nothing was fair, and love was a war. day in and day out i lived a lie. Their is no such thing as love...or so i thought..until i met HIM...he was everything i wanted...
1. Chapter 1: epologue

**AN: SOOOOOOO**

**I gave up on my other story..yeah I know I suck and blah blah blah but I just couldn't find any inspiration to finish it. maybe I should just wait and see if I get any inspiration in the long run.**

**This story is going to be completely different from the one everyone might have read before. It's the same title but very very different.**

**Hopefully its good. And if it isn't then I'm going to just suck it up and write until I get some inspiration for my other story :]**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Help, I have done it again****  
><strong>**I have been here many times before****  
><strong>**Hurt myself again today****  
><strong>**And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame**

**Sia- Breathe me**

It was cold out today.

The rain was falling hard against the windows of the small café where me and my fiancé were meeting up at. My stomach was in snots, my heart was racing my palms sweaty. I couldn't believe I was going to do this. After four years of my life, I was going to be free and love freely.

_This is the right thing to do._

Taking a deep breath I raise my hand towards the hostess and smile at her as she walks towards me "what can I get for you sweetie?" I handed her back the menu and smiled "I'll have a cappuccino please. Mocha actually" she nodded and smiled at me looking at the big diamond ring in my finger. "he must be a lucky man and he has really good taste" I smiled and thanked her while inside I was breaking apart.

I had fallen out of love.

It was that simple.

My father, charlie thought we were always meant to be together and so did my mom. When I had announced our engagement they threw us a party and everything. While I was enjoying the moment of feeling somewhat happy, in the back of my head something told me I was a liar.

_I didn't love him_

The lovely lady brought me my cappuccino and I smiled at her as I took a sip, waiting for him to show up. Taking in a deep breath the bells rung, letting me know he was either here already or someone else was coming in to get coffee. My heart stopped when he glared at me as he made his way to the small round table I was sitting at. The lovely lady walked towards us as he sat down and offered him something to drink. Rudely he yelled at her told her to go do her job and to let him decide on his own. The woman looked at me, pity and sadness in her eyes as she realized this was the man I was suppose to marry. She walked away almost as if she was running away from him, in fear that he would hurt her.

_He won't hurt you. He hurts me instead_

"why the hell are we here anyways? I have work to do!" he sneered as he looked at his phone, texting away, ignoring me. I was glad I had bought a house and had everything I needed. I had all my belonging moved this morning right after he had left to go to work, I was not going to let him ruin my life. Taking in a deep breath I cleared my throat, his gaze meeting mines finally. "Jacob..this" I gestured between us "is not working for me. I can't take it anymore. I'm dying slowly and suffocating I can't keep going on like this" I whispered the last part, afraid he would hit me right in front of everyone. Instead, he looked shocked for a moment, his mouth hanging open "I'm moving out. I'm leaving you. I can't and will not marry you" I looked at my hands and at the beautiful ring I had, sliding it off my finger I placed it in the empty place next to my cup and stood up.

"This, is goodbye. You can tell my father I don't care. After today you won't ever see me again." Still staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open I walked passed him looking back to see if he had moved, but he was staring at the ring. Emotionless. Pushing the door open, I rushed to Rosalie's car and slammed the door shut, taking deep breaths. "Are you okay Bella?" rosalie whispered as she placed her hand on top of mines. "yeah, I'm f-f-fine" I stuttered a bit but smiled at her. We sat in the car in silence, rosalie texting someone while I stared at nothing. Rose and I both jumped when we heard Jacob yelling my name. "Bella! You can't do this!" he screamed looking both ways of the street. People would stop and stare and look around wondering who he was yelling to "you cant leave me! I won't let you! you're father won't let you! you are nothing without me!" he screamed loudly as he got into his car and drove off.

"come on, let's get out of here and help you relax okay hun?" I smiled at her as I nodded. She pulled out of the parking spot she was in and started to drive off. Turning my head to look out the window I smiled, silent tears falling down my face. I was free.

_I was finally free…_

**So that's the first chapter. Hope it was okay at least. This might be an all Bella POV but I don't know yet I have to see I mean it is her story after all, but I will let you guys tell me what you think!**

**R&R**

**:]**


	2. Chapter 2: Memory

**AN: SOOOOOOO**

**The first chapter was suppose to be the epologue but I forgot to say that in it. sorry for like the confusion or whatever but this chapter is the actual chapter one but ill leave it as it is for now and maybe later on in the long run ill fix them all**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**This may never start.**

**Tearing out my heart.**

**I'd be your memory.**

**Lost your sense of fear**

**Feelings disappear**

**Can I be your memory?**

**Memory- Sugarcult**

Waking up was hard.

Knowing that each and every day was the same, over and over again. It made me wish I had died a long time ago. I sighed as I took a sip of my coffee, waiting for alice and rose to get here already. I knew alice had to go to the airport to get her brother (that I haven't met before) Carlisle and esme invited me to dinner tonight but I doubt Jacob would let me go, unless he went as well and we all knew that was never going to happen. He hated that I spent too much time with alice and rose. Sometimes emmett would join us, and I would always pay the price every night. I been with Jacob for god knows how long and I wanted it to be done and over with. I did not love him like I loved him before.

_Did I ever really love him?_

While thinking I heard alice and rose talking I looked up to see them walking towards me with someone behind them. looking back down at my coffee I tried to smile but I knew it didn't reach my eyes standing up ii hugged alice then rose. "Oh Bella! I want you to meet my brother Edward" I looked at the guy and I fell in love. He was beautiful, tall, nicely built with the most amazing topaz eyes and the most amazing bronze sex hair. Extending my hand I smiled "nice to finally meet you" he smiled and I could have sworn I just swooned "pleasure is all mines Bella" we all sat down and chit chatted for a while. "so when's the wedding bells?" groaning I folded my hands over my chest and looked out the window "I don't want a fucking wedding. I hate this. All of it. I want out" both rose and alice gasped loudly and I looked at them, their faces in shock "but-but I thought you loved whats his face?" alice screeched I shook my head no. "it's about time! so break it off" rose said rolling her eyes and taking a sip of her coffee. As soon as I was going to answer I felt eyes on me. I looked towards the door and froze. Jacob was standing there, angry and seething. "I got to go" I mumbled I looked at edward as I said this, then at both the girls. My eyes filled with tears and I kissed them both on their cheek, offering a small sad smile at edward. once I reached Jacob, he grabbed my arm roughly out the door, once the doors closed he started yelling calling me names and pressing his fingers into my temple pushing my head to the side. Tears fell as I noticed everyone was watching. I glanced at alice and rose who were both standing up and about to go to the door. I shook my head quickly no and averted my gaze.

"Get in the fucking car now" Jacob seethed as he went to his side. Getting into the car I sighed and prayed to god I wouldn't have to endure so much. We arrived at the house and Jacob slammed his door and walked right into the house. I stayed in the car for a while. Angry and upset. Getting out the car I slammed his door, glaring at the stupid red fucking door we had. Opening it I slammed it shut and walked passed him and up the stairs to the guest bedroom we had. Dropping all my things there I slammed that door and went to our bedroom and started getting all my clothes, slamming things in the process. I could hear Jacob yelling at me, telling me to stop being a kid but he just pissed me off. He walked up the stairs and saw that his drawers and closet were half empty. "where the fuck are your things?" he yelled angrily. Opening the guest bedroom door I glared at him "they are here. In my room, where I will be sleeping for the rest of my life!" I yelled and slammed the door locking it. I texted alice and told her if she had any plans today. She replied telling me jasper emmett and her brother were going to play live in a local bar. I decided right then and there to do whatever I wanted.

I dressed casually and grabbed my purse and headed down the stairs where Jacob was sitting talking to some bimbo. Grabbing my car keys I went to the fridge not talking to any of them or looking at them. I grabbed a water checked the mail and left. I slammed the front door loudly and skipped to my car.

_I think I'm going to enjoy this more than anything…_


	3. Chapter 3: She's the Blade

**AN: I don't own twilight**

**S.M does**

**If I did, I wouldn't have to work at Au bon Pain to pay my bills…**

**Also some of the things that Jacob does to Bella are things I have witness. Certain things are personal and some aren't. but the way Jacob beats her is..uh how my own parents were before they divorced. Anyways enough about that uh here is the next chapter….**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**One by one you count the fights**

**Does it even matter**

**That she got you by surprise**

**Misery's your master**

**She's the blade - Sugarcult**

I didn't make it far.

Jacob came running out of the house and opened my car door grabbing me by my hair and pulling me out. I screamed out in pain, terrified of what was going to happen. "Jacob! Let her go! What the fuck man!" the girl screamed as she came over to me trying to pry his hand away from my hair "Leah, get the hell away from here. Now" he hissed as he pulled harder, I whimpered and begged her with my eyes not to go. She didn't look at me as she ran to her car and left. Jacob dragged me all the way to the house, my head hitting the small steps we had. By now I was full out crying.

"you fucking bitch!" he yelled as he lifted me up and smacked me across my face, making me lose my balance. "you think you can just up and go whenever the hell you want?" another blow to the face I got. _Never again am I going to act this way _"answer me god dammit!" he yelled as he pushed me back with so much force my head hit the stove with a loud thud. Falling to the floor I held my head in my hands, screaming bloody murder because I was in so much fucking pain I couldn't handle it. Jacob didn't care though, he grabbed my hair and lifted me up screaming things I couldn't hear. My vision was blurry and I felt something hot running down the side of my head. one final blow to the face he threw me on the floor and groaned "Go get cleaned up. Carlisle and esme called and I told them we would go to dinner. Hurry the fuck up! And don't get blood on my fucking stuff" with that he walked away slamming the front door. I rushed up the stairs holding onto the railing and the wall for support. I locked the door of the bedroom and slid down it, crying into my knees. After a few minutes I washed the side of my head and noticed I had a huge bruise on my temple. _No wonder I have a fucking headache_

Since I didn't want to cover it all up with makeup I just let my hair down loose, only to see I had a bruise on my cheek. tears filled my eyes but I pushed them back, not wanting them to fall. I didn't care anymore about how I looked. He always made me feel ugly and not worthy so I did not have to impress anyone. Going down the stairs I kept my eyes down as Jacob opened the door and locked it behind us "ready baby?" he said sweetly as he tried to grab my hand. I moved away from him, not wanting him to touch me. he groaned but did nothing else. The car ride was quiet. I was uncomfortable. I didn't want him here. I needed a cigarette so badly. We exited the car and alice rushed over to us smiling and greeting us. Jacob went inside first looking for emmett while I told alice I needed a moment. She nodded looking at my face "what happened? Your face.." she whispered trying to touch it. I snapped "Don't fucking touch me" I said through clenched teeth. Taking in a deep breath I let it out slowly "I'll um be out in the forest. If Jacob asks I went to..uh" I thought for a moment before alice answered for me "the small store down the street got it." she looked a bit sad but more confused than anything. I smiled at her as I ran out into the forest until I couldn't see the house anymore.

Sitting down on the rock that was there I noticed a jacket but ignored it sitting down and grabbing a cigarette from my purse and lighting it up. "you know smoking is horribly bad for you" I screamed as edward jumped down from the trees and smiled at me. "do you happen to have another one" I nodded and gave him one. He sat next to me. we were both quiet until I felt his finger touch my temple. I flinched away from him. My heart racing "shh, I won't hurt you…Bella I know we don't really know each other but…who did this to you?" he whispered sadly looking at me. I looked away. With my trembling hands I lifted the cigarette to my lips. I glanced at edward and sighed "can you keep a secret? If I trust you with this you won't tell anyone will you? please" I begged. It was sad but I wanted someone to talk to, and I felt like I known him forever. Which is weird since I just met him today.

_Love at first sight?_

_Riiight no one will love you Bella, you're broken beyond repair_

"your secret is safe with me. I promise you my life on that" I looked at him. He was dead serious. Taking in a deep breath I looked down at the ground "my fiancé did it to me…before we came here" I whispered almost ashamed of myself. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me and I broke down crying. My sobs were loud and my entire body was shaking "shh, Bella please…don't cry. Fuck, this is fucked up" he said as he let me cry, rubbing my back "does alice know?" shaking my head he groaned and sighed "how long?" I looked up wiping my face cringing when I passed the bruise on my face "four years..or so. He told me once that if I ever left him he would find me and kill me. I don't think I'm ever going to be free. I won't last long.." another fit of tears and sobs left me. it was scary. Being beaten every night for stupid things. Either it was for money, beer, drugs, or sex he would beat me. no matter how hard I fought back I wasn't strong enough. Once I was calmed down I smiled at edward and thanked him for letting me cry "I promise Bella, I won't tell a soul. I'm here for you if you need me or anything okay?" I nodded and gave him a hug. I sighed and decided I had to go back. "uh I have to go back sorry" he nodded and waved "I'll be there soon. I just wanna finish what I was doing." Confused he pointed up and I looked to see a bird house being placed I smiled and shook my head.

As I walked away I looked back he was staring at me. I wasn't sure why I did it. maybe it was because I was emotionally unstable or because maybe, I liked him a little or maybe because he saw me cry and didn't judge. Whatever the case was, I was glad I did it. I ran to him and stood in front of him biting my lip and narrowing my eyes a bit "did you forget something Bella?" he asked as he looked around I took a step close as he looked up at me. "I just um I.." groaning I grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his. He stood there frozen. His lips didn't move for a while. Not long after his lips move in sync with mines I felt his tongue licking my bottom lip, asking for permission. Once our tongues met, I moaned loudly. He tasted like heaven. Minty, and something else I couldn't put my finger on it. I snaked my arms around his neck pulling his hair making him groan into my mouth. His hands moved down my back and cupped my ass pushing me flush against him.

_Well hello there Mr. Happy…_

Needing to breathe I pulled away as he kissed down my chin to my neck. sucking on my pulse a little. "mm edward..we ugh need to stop" he groaned into my neck and looked up at me, giving me one last amazing kiss. "uh you go ahead and uh I'll see you at the house." I nodded and ran towards the house. Once I was away from edward and almost near the house I leaned against a tree and pulled out some lipstick and perfume. Once I thought I looked presentable I smiled as I walked into the house. I walked into the kitchen to find rose alice and esme laughing and talking happily. "look who's here come! Join us!" I sat with them and for once in my life, I felt..normal.

That was short lived.

We were all sitting at the table. Edward in front of me alice next to him. Rose next to emmett. Carlisle and esme were together as jasper sat the opposite side of alice. "Bella" Carlisle said "what happened to you hun? You're all bruised up" both edward and I tensed up. I fork actually fell out of my hand and hit the plate. "oh sorry. I must have butterfingers" I mumbled Jacob decided to answer for me. taking a sip of water I choked hearing what he had to say "she fell" he shrugged his shoulder as I struggled to calm down my coughing. He was patting my back, a bit harder than he should. Edward noticed me cringe and he growled "Jacob, you're hurting her" Jacob looked at me and leaned his head down towards me so no one could see him glare at me "am I hurting you hunny?" I shook my head quickly no and he smiled smugly at edward. Jacob excused himself to answer the phone. I glared at edward and he did the same to me. _please…just let it go for now _ I mouth to him. He closed his eyes tightly and stood up abruptly from the table "May I be excused?" he asked through clenched teeth. He moved so fast the chair he was sitting on fell to the floor and the front door slammed shut. Not long after the door was slammed we heard a car start and tires screeching as it left the driveway.

I sighed and smiled at alice and rose. They both gave me looks and I mouth to them I would tell them later. Jacob returned and smiled and sat down talking happily with everyone. I kept staring at Edwards chair.

_Why does it feel like he took my heart with him?_

_Oh god..I'm so screwed…_


End file.
